Ask the Naruto Cast
by Inuzuka Mitsuki
Summary: Ask any Naruto character any question. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Baki, Ino, Shikamaru, Asuma, Chouji, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame,......
1. Chapter 1

YAY!!!!

Here's the start of Ask the Naruto Cast

YAY!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto: Where are we, Kakashi-sensei?!

Kakashi: I believe we are in a room with the other cast memebers of the anime, Naruto.

Ino/Sakura: OMG!!!!!!!! Sasuke-kun!!!! _Glomps Sasuke_

Sasuke: Get off of me, you wild beasts!!!

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei!!! The door disappeared!! Believe it!!!

Chouji: You mean we're stuck in here with no food?! _Starts running around screaming_

Shikamaru: How troublesome...

A letter falls down from the roof and and falls on the sleeping Kankuro.

Kankuro: _snore _What the!? It's a letter!

Letter:

_Dear Naruto Cast,_

_You are in this room and locked in. Don't event try to use any type of jutsu to escape. There is no way out. Answer all the questions you receive and then MAYBE you'll be let out. In this room are 10 sofas, 8 lounge chairs, 3 recliners, 4 love seats, and 2 beds. Make yourself comfortable and answer the darn letters._

_Sincerely,_

_Your captor_

_P.S. Mwuahahahhahahahahahhaha _choke _Mwuahahahhahahahahahhaha_

Kankuro: Darn you captor!!!!

Temari: Gaara, can you shut him up???

Gaara: No problem...

Kankuro: Aughhhhhh!!!

Kankuro is now underneath a pile of sand.

**Inuzuka Mitsuki: Mwuahahahhahahahahahhaha!! They can't hear me or see me so I'll do whatever I want! _Slaps Kankuro, throws Akamaru in the air, and punches Gai._**

Kankuro: Ow!!! My poor fat cheeks!!

Kiba: AKAMARU!!! _Runs around trying to catch him_

Gai: I felt the punch of youth!!!

Sasuke: Hn. Might as well get comfortable.

Shikamaru: This is so troublesome. Why did I have to be dragged into this?

Asuma: Shikamaru, _Smokes his cancer stick._ Just go with the flow and answer the questions.

Temari: What questions? We have no questions.

Chouji: You mean we're stuck in here forever since there are no questions? Nooo!!!

Shikamaru: Like I said, troublesome. Wake me when we get a letter.

Naruto: I really want some ramen, but this stupid place has no food! I'm going to die without my ramen. _cries._

Inner Sakura: Yes! Die, Naruto, Die!

**Inuzuka Mitsuki: Awww. I feel bad for them. Please send questions dear readers, before they live there forever. Send them questions before they die of boredom while I magically send them food.**

An entire kitchen appears loaded with food.

Chouji/ Naruto: FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jiraiya: God! What's next? Strippers? _Please Please Please!!_

Kakashi: Jiraiya-sama, do you happen to have a copy of your newest book?

Kakashi blushed underneath his mask as Jiraiya shoved his newest book into his hands.

Kurenai: Asuma! Put those cancer sticks away! You'll give us all cancer!

Asuma: I can do whatever I want to, Kurenai!

Hinata: N-naruto-kun! You s-shouldn't eat too much at one time.

Naruto: mfh faljfai fhaljfl ahahf (Why shouldn't I, Hinata?)

Sasuke: Shino... why are you being so quiet?

Shino: ...

Sasuke: _Weirdo.._

Gaara: I want messages!!!!

Temari: Gaara. Calm down. We don't have messages.

Gaara: But I want messages!!!

Temari: I'm sorry Gaara but I can't make messages fall from the sky.

Just then, a note flew down from th sky and landed in her hand.

Temari: ...

Gaara: Wow, Temari! Your magical. Gimme it!!

Letter:

Dear Prisoners..I mean Naruto Cast,

Unless people send you letters, you will be doomed and live here forever until you die!! Mwuahahahahahahahhaha!!! I pity you that no one has sent you messages so be prepared to live here. I have sent you all your nesscessary items.

Gaara: Teddy bear, Toothbrush, and Gourd

Kiba/Akamaru: Rabie Shots, Pillow, and Flea shots

Kankuro: Porn Magazine, Makeup

Etc...

_Poof! _All their stuff appeared.

Gaara: Awww!! No message!! Mr. Bear!!!

Temari: I'm sorry Gaara.

Gaara: B-but.. _turns chibi _I want messages!!

His eyes start to water. _This IS chibi Gaara_

Temari/ Kankuro: Oh no!! The cuteness!! Hide!!

Everyone jumps behind the couch leaving Gaara in the room by himself.

**Inuzuka Mitsuki: Poor Gaara. Lemme hug him to make him feel better!**

Gaara: WHO THE HELL HUGGED ME?!

Temari: He's back.

Gaara: Send messages or feel the wrath of cute chibiness!!! Mwuahahahaha!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Yay!! The first chapter is done!!!! Send me letters PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Inuzuka Mitsuki**


	2. Chapter 2

Yay!! We're back and let the answering begin!!

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

A magical box flies down and land in front of the terror known as the Chibi Gaara.

Gaara: Ooohh!!! Look!! It's letters!!

Naruto: Lemme at them!! _Knocks poor Gaara out of the way and reads._

_OMG!! I'm going to send this to a couple of my favorite characters:_

_Glomps Sasuke, Gaara, and Itachi!_

_ Sasuke: How do you feel when people call you emo and how Itachi killed your clan?  
Gaara: What ever happened to your bear and do you like it that Kankuro puts cat litter in your gourd?  
Itachi: Who do you like out of all the cast memebers of Naruto?_

_xXxauroaxXx_

Sakura: Sasuke-kun. You have the first question.

Sasuke: Hn. Fine. I hate it. I hate them both. I hate you Itachi!!!

Itachi: I hate you too.

Gaara: I always keep Mr. Bear with me. I never knew that Kankuro did that.

_Fwwoooshhhh!!_

Kankuro: No! Don't! Aughh!!

Itachi: Hn. That's easy. I like no one except for me, cause I'm beautiful.

Kurenai: I'll read the next one.

_HI i got a letter for hinata shino and kiba_

_Dear team 8 your are my favourite team! Shino is my fave character okay i got a question for Kiba and Shino. Do you like Hinata? Be honest!_

_Okay now a question for Hinata from my friend Andrea. what is your reason for liking Naruto?_

_okay byez!_

_Flowerpuff_

Kurenai: Shino, Kiba, you have the first question. Do you like Hinata?

Hinata: _Blush_

Kiba:_ Blush_. Umm. I have to tell the truth. I like Hinata a lot.

Hinata:_ Blush even redder._ Really?

Shino: ... I like Hinata as a friend and that is all.

Kurenai: Ok. Hinata. The last question is for you. Why do you like Naruto?

Naruto:_ Ramen drops from his mouth_

Hinata: _Blush _I've liked N-naruto-kun since I've met him at the academy. I l-liked him because he was the first one to treat me like I more than the Hyuuga heir and more like a regular person.

Naruto: _Blush_ Aww! Hinata!! _Hugs Hinata_

Hinata: _Faints_

Ino: Hey! More appeared in the box!

Chibi Gaara: Oohhh!! The magical box of messages!!

Lee: I shall read the next one!

_I only have 3 Questions For Ino,SHikaamru and Orochimaru_

_1.Ino  
do you like shikamaru?? I Realy wanna know_

_2.Shikamaru  
Do you like Ino-chan Or temari-teme??_

_3.Orochimaru  
how come you only let boys in your group? are you a child molester??_

_Done ._

_-ShikaIno-Lover-4ever-_

Ino: Yeah!! I have the first question! I have to say yes but I also like Sasuke-kun. But Shika is always staring at that Temari girl.

Temari: Shika! It's your turn.

Shikamaru: How troublesome. I like both girls equally.

Temari/ Ino: You two timer!!!!_ slaps Shika_

Orochimaru: My question is very simple. I only let boys join so that I can rape them in their sleep. Right Kabuto?

Kabuto: Y-yes Orochimaru-sama!

Everyone: O.o!

Boys: Get away from us!!!!!

Kakashi: Might as well read the next one. _sigh_

_Hello captives...uhh I mean fellow ninja, people, things...awkward. Well anyway I'm Shineko-chan aka Death Cat. I have a couple things to say._

_To Sakura: I HATE YOU! MAKE ME HAPPY AND DIE, NO WAIT I COMMAND YOU TO DIE!Okay I'm done being mad, I ask you this, why are you a ? ( beats with a bat )_

_To Hinata-chan: Your so adorable and cute! You are the best person in the entire show. ( hugs ) Why can't you get with Kiba-kun?_

_To Gaara-kun: You are so kawaii when your chibi! ( hug ) MUAHAHAHA take that! So you plus Tenten, would that equal a panda? Panda eyes + Panda ears ?_

_Shineko-chan_

Sakura: I'm so offended! _runs off crying and hits the wall and collaspes_

Hinata: Umm a-arigatou. K-kiba-kun? I don't know. M-maybe.

A random girl pops up and hugs chibi Gaara.

Chibi Gaara: Ummm _stares at Tenten's hair_ I guess if I had her haiw.

**Inuzuka Mitsuki: Aww!! I just love Chibi Gaara!! _glomps_**

Tsunade: I shall read the next one because I'm the Hokage.

_Dear Kiba,  
My brother says you stalk Shino, is it true?  
-missionquestthing_

_how is that for a question? There is a story behind it. I love the shinokiba pairing but my brother's fav charactr is shino so he doesn't think shino should be paired with anyone. He says that Kiba is infautated with shino and stalks him but shino doesn't love anyone._

_missionquestthing_

Kiba: Whaa!!! I like Hinata. Shino is too buggy. Stalking Shino would be like molesting Akamaru!

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thank you for the messages. The Naruto Cast appreciates the messages. Please send more.


	3. Chapter 3

Let's move onto chapter three!!!! Yay!!!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gai: I, Might Gai, shall the next message of youthfulness that will prove that youth is the answer to everything, and...

Kakashi: JUST READ THE DAMN THING!!!!!!!!

Gai: Fine Kakashi.

_Cute little story. Here's my question.  
Dear Nara San,  
Can I call you Shikamaru? Good. I don't care if you said no; I'm calling you Shikamaru. Shut up. Ahem...Dear Shikamaru. In your opinion, what is the best quality about a woman? I understand you don't like loudness (I'm not loud...heh), and you'd rather if a girl would agree with you (...smile I agree with you no matter what and...) blush. Don't pull any stunts...answer the question. Glare.  
Dear Yamanaka Chan,  
Do you like getting curbstomped? I'd step aside and let Temari take Shikamaru, if anyone does. Go love Sakura...you two are a better couple. [InoSaku forever  
Unmei  
_

Shikamaru: How troublesome. The best quality of a woman is the way they care for a man and how they only care that man alone.

Shikaku: Son, you took my words!

Sakura: Ino pig, it's your turn so get off the bed and go take the question.

Ino: Shut up, billboardbrow. I hate it how I'm getting curbstomped by that Sand bitch. But.. I might go with Sakura.

Girls: O.o

Boys: O.o O.o O.o

Asuma: Um... ok. I'll read the next one.

_hey guys!  
Naruto: Why do you like ramen so much, you shouldn't have ramen all the time you know, you should try other food.  
Kakashi: Why do you wear that mask? Although it does make you look more mysterious  
Gaara:AW glomps  
Orochimaru: Go die micheal jackson glare  
Itachi: You are so much better than Sasuke_

_Have fun being locked up!  
Cya wouldn't wanna be ya :P _

_belliesgonegetcha_

Naruto: It's my first question, Believe It! I'm going to answer it believe it! I like ramen because it's the best food in the world and I will never try anything else, Believe it!

Sasuke: Shut up, idiot.

Gai: My eternal rival, it is your youthful turn.

Kakashi: I wear mask because it makes me look hot, cool, and awesome!

A girl pops in and glomps Gaara (he's back to normal Gaara)

Gaara: Get off of me!!!

Orochimaru: Who is Micheal Jackson, Kabuto?

Kabuto: I believe that Micheal Jackson is an African American man turned white who molests kids, Orochimaru-sama.

Itachi: Yes I am! I am so better than you little brother! Mwuhahahahahh.

Sasuke: I WILL kill YOU!

Itachi: In your dreams, chicken butt!

Sasuke: Old man!

Itachi: Emo!

Sasuke: Blind!

Itachi: Ugly!

Sasuke: I am not ugly! _sits in a corner._

**Inuzuka Mitsuki: Oh! Gaara's no longer chibi and Sasuke is sad! Poor Sasuke! _Glomps Sasuke_**

Hinata: I w-will read the next one.

_HI its me again you know you luv me :P clears throat anyways i have more questions.  
Orochimaru (i think i spelt yur name right oO) What made you evil?? i mean you looked so inocent and cute when you were a kid .. what happened??  
Now one for Naruto. What are those things on your face?!? like seriously... are they wiskers .. my friend says they are demon scars from your nine tail fox... are they?  
Now a question for Shino u rule! what is your favourite insect? mine is the glass winged butterfly._

_alright thats about it . ill probably have more questions later muahahahahaha_

_Flowerpuff_

Tsunade: It's another one for you, child molestor!

Orochimaru: Tsunade-hime! Shut it! I became evil because I wanted power and that stupid Sarutobi-sensei chose Yondaime to be the Fourth Hokage. I may have looked cute and innocent, but deep inside, I was a cruel evil little oompa loompa! Mwuahahahahahah!!!!

Naruto: I have no idea why I have these marks on my cheeks. I thought that someone just went emo and started cutting me.

Jiraiya: You have those marks because Rin, Obito, and Kakashi fought over you after your father departed!! Hahahahha!!!!

Naruto: Ero Sennin.

Shino: _smiles_

Kiba: Oh my God! Shino smiled! Quick, Hinata! Get the camera!

Shino: I do not have a favorite bug. I like them all equally.

Jiraiya (drunk): I wanna read the next one. (thinks) Maybe the next one might bring a hot girl.

_Okay, I'm Kiro, and I've got a few questions for the pathetic capti- Um, amazing ninja people. Yeah._

_Sakura: Sasuke's an emo (sorry Sasuke, it's true), why not get with Gaara or something? I mean, he's all chibi and cute, who wouldn't love him? Also, are you aware that there is a fanbase for the pairing of you and Orochimaru?_

_Sasuke: Why the crap did you join up with the PEDO? Seriously, there are plenty of other ways of getting strong that don't require being molested on a daily basis._

_Orochimaru: Why snakes?_

_Thanks! (I'll look forward to the chaos this letter will create.)_

_kirokokori_

Sakura: Sasuke-kun is not emo!!!!!!!! _cries_ Gaara-kun is very cute when he goes chibi but he doesn't live in the same village.

Sasuke: I am so not emo. I joined because who else would know all of the cool jutsus?

Orochimaru: Because they're awesome and I look like a snake._ hisss  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of the people who sent messages to these poor captives.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Deidara: Sasori-sama. I will read this message for you.

Sasori: ...

_OH I HAVE ONE I HAVE ONE!AHEM, WASSUP YU PATHETIC CAPTIVES...I MEAN CUTE NINJAS! IM KONOHA.CHICK91 ND I HAVE A QUESTION FOR TENTEN AND NEJI_

_HOW DO YU GUYS PUT UP BEING IN THE SAME TEAM AS LEE AND GAI-SENSAI?_

_I LOVE YU SASUKE-KUN!GLOMPS SASUKE AND KISSES HIM LIKE CRAZY_

_Konoha.chick91_

Konoha.chick91 pops into the room and glomps Sasuke and kisses him. Sakura and Ino get pissed off and jumps her. (sorry konoha.chick91. i couldn't resist putting it in)

Tenten: We sometimes ignore them or pretend we don't know them.

Neji: I sometimes pretend that it's me and my father when I was little.

All: O.o

Itachi: Sasuke, because you are pathetic and weak, I shall read the message. Mwuahahahaahah!!!

_Hi im katie,  
Dear Gaara,  
You rock. I love ur bad ass attitude. Will you kill people with me? Do u like cookies??  
P  
Shikamaru.  
Y temari? She is the exact opposite kind of girl you like. Oh and i could kick ur a in shogi so pbl  
P  
Kabuto,  
Ur hot. leave orochimaru he dosent appreciate u.  
To all akatsuki members this is 1 jinhuuriki you wont get you mother effers :P  
Sighned the 5 tailed dog.  
temari101 _

Gaara: Thank you, I guess. Kill people with you...(thinks) hmm... Ok as long as you bring cookies. _Turns chibi again_

Temari/ Kankuro: Run! Fear the cute chibiness!!

Shikamaru: I don't know why. This is so troublesome. Try and beat me!!

Kabuto: I know I'm hot but my body belongs to Orochimaru-sama!

All: O.o

Akatsuki: We will catch you JINHUURIKI!!!!!

Chouji: _munch munch_ I wanna read next _munch munch_

_ Hello crazed people,and Lee 3 I have some youthful questions to ask!_

_1. Gai, what made you wear that fruity jumpsuit? Really! that style went out years ago.  
And do you like Lee more than your other students?_

_2. Lee, why do you keep trying to get together with sakura, your youthfulness is to good for her.  
And why is your headband red and not blue like the others?_

_3.Shino, why do you wear sun glasses all the time?_

_4. Chouji, would you rather live your life without ever eating junk food, or see Asuma get eaten by rabid dogs?_

_Phantomdog X3_

Gai: This jumpsuit makes me look youthful!! Youth will never go out of style.

Lee: Sakura is my lotus blossom. I have a red headband because Gai-sensei has one. He is my idol.

Gai: Oh Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei

Gai: Lee

Lee: Gai-sensei

They embrace in a hug.

Chouji: I would rather see Asuma get eaten because food is my life.

Hidan: I, the religious one, will read the next one. Mwuahahaha

_I have a few questions._

To Oreo-san (Orochimaru): You do know that Sasuke kills you, right??  
To Ino: Did you know there's a GaaIno Fandom and a ChoIno fandom??  
To Kazekage-sama (Gaara): My friend Steven is a fangirl of you, and he keeps talking about how awesome you are. How in world can you be so angsty and cute?  
To Sasuke-san: You've been outvenged by Shikamaru-san. How does that make you feel?? glomps That's to make you feel better. 

_Liah Cauthon_

Orochimaru: Oreo?! I am not a cookie!!!!!! Why would Sasuke kill me?? I will not believe that

Ino: Ewww Gaara and Chouji!?

Gaara: I am naturally cute and I am king of angsty.

Sasuke: Shikamaru is getting the glory of revenge cause of Asuma. I don't really care because I will return and will not be outvenged!

Naruto: Believe it! I wanna read the next one.

_OK, here goes!_

Sasuke: If you're not emo, why did you persist in wearing those arm warmers? I mean, there must be scars, and don't say it's because Itachi beat you up. At least he's not emo. You shouldn't've tried to kill him. You turned into a right $&# head. And I loved you.

Sakura: Kakashi is your soul mate. I am destined for Sasuke, $&# head though he is.

Kakashi: You're hot, but you really shouldn't keep the mask. Sure It looks cool, but ANBU is in the past. Or are you trying to cover the blush you get when Iruka's near you?

Deidara: I think you are hot, but your hands are uber-weird. Why don't you wear gloves? I mean, little birds and stuff are cool and all, but that's just plain disturbing.

Jiraiya: You shouldn't encourage Kakashi with his addiction. He had to stop before he becomes a dirty old man, and Sakura would never want him then. So, for his own good, you have to stop giving him those perverted excuses for literature. When Saukra tells him to go shag Iruka because he's a , he'll probably kill himself, and then who'll buy your books??

That is all, my minions.

_Kun'aii_

Sasuke: I used to wear arm warmers because they are cool and I am cool so it fits me perfectly and I can go after Itachi if I want to.

Sakura: What?! Kakashi is my sensei and he's way older than me.

Deidara: Thank you for thinking I'm hot. My hands are not uber-weird. I do not wear gloves because then I can't make my art.

Jiraiya: Well excuse me that he loves my books. I don't encourage him. And I don't care.

Shizune: Um.. I want to read the next one

_My name is amalinn(not really,but..) and I have a few intelligent questions:  
The first one is for Neji. Wy do you look like a girl? I mean, Iknow you're not, but I just have to know.  
The second one is for Shino. Will your bugs devour cats? I like cats, and if they don't eat Akamaru...  
The last question is for all the Sasuke fangirls in there. What exactly is it about him that everyone finds sexy? I don't see it at all.  
Amalinn(a.k.a. asootblossomprincess)  
and Shikamaru? you belong with Temari. a perfect couple!_

_sootblossomnarutostyle_

Neji: I do not look like a girl. My hair is manly. Anyone who is really a man should wear their hair like me.

Shino: ... I don't know. Never tried.

Ino/ Sakura: We like him because of everything about him. His attitude, eyes, hair, butt.

Sasuke: WHAT?!

Shikamaru: Why does everyone say that? I mean she's too troublesome.

_Gaara: What would you be like if you had a happy childhood and didn't have your demon? And why are you so short? Are your panda eyes make-up, or because you don't sleep at night? Oh, and sorry fangirls, Gaara is as emo as Saskue if not more. HELLO! Person who hates the world and thought his whole purpose was to kill all but himself? Oh and Gaara, don't even THINK of going with Sakura... you too Sakura. You belong to Naruto, Hinata to Kiba, Shino's got bugs, Temari to Shikamaru, Choji and Ino, Saksue sucks and gets no one, Kakuro gets a sand girl, Jiraya and Tsunade and no one else matters in the world of love. Gaara gets his own fan club in the future so he's set. Opps, not suposed to reveal that... O.o  
Naruto: Ya know what, if you weren't with Sakura, you and Saskue would make a really cute couple... :) Oh, and you are so gonna be Hokage and kick Sakue's !  
Saskue: Leave Itachi alone, he's not worth it, stick with Naruto, Itachi has to come after Naruto some day anyway.  
Sakura: I feel really bad for you, everyone hates you... Just gonna say, when you get older, you kick but in Naruto: Typhon Chronicles! Oh, but until you start training with Tsunade, Ino is far better than you in every way.  
Lee: GET. A. FRECKIN'. HAIRCUT. AND GET RID OF SOME OF THOSE EYE BROWS!  
Orchimaru dies... And Kabuto is well... you'll find out.  
Sorry this was so long, I might come back later to ask some more! Bye for now!_

Kana090

Gaara: I would probably have a better childhood. No one would hate me and I wouldn't be able to control sand automatically. I am not short. My eyes are because I'm an insomniac. I'm not emo. I'm cute. The pink haired girl. Too annoying.

Sakura: Why them?

Naruto: Hell Yeah!

Sasuke: WHY?! I am my own person.

Sakura: Ino is not better. She's a pig.

Lee: But I idolize this hair because of Gai-sensei.

Orochimaru: Boo hoo!!

Lee: I will read next.

_Okay...erm...umm...hi. I am going to make fun of you all. FOR NO REASON...YAY!_

Shino...do you have crabs?  
Neji...are u a nazi?  
Naruto...JUST KISS SASUKE ALREADY!;3...YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!  
Sakura...umm...everyone is on crak...your forehead isn't that big.

All: You are soo mean!!!!!!!!!!! (just had to put that in)

Sakura: I have to read next.

(to be continued)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. I've been busy talking to my friends on Gaia, but here's chapter 5.

* * *

Tenten: Neji, do you want to read the next one? 

Neji: Hn

Tenten: Is that yes or no?

Neji: Hn

Tenten: o.O

_Hey guys! Anyway here are some questions?  
Sasuke- I kind think Itachi is hotter than you ever will be. Are you Ok with that?(but I don't care if u r or not!:P)  
Sakura- I was told that you are in love with Chouji, is this true?  
Naruto- I could eat more ramen than you!  
Hinata- Who do you like more Naruto or kiba( as a crush)  
Kiba- Would you drss Akamaru up in a tutu,or a TMNT(pick)  
Neji- can I braid your hair?  
Tenten- Do you like being called a panda?  
Lee- Why don't you give up on Sakura?(no offense)  
Team 10- What is something you like least/ most?  
Garra- Would you fill your gourd with fruit punch?  
Temari- Why don you do us a favor and DIE!?!?  
Kankuro- Face paint or Cover Girl make-up?  
Orochimaru- Why are you a bumd child moloster snake dude?  
Kabuto- Do you fear Orochimaru?  
Senseis(sp?)- Do you have a favorite or least favorite student?  
(Da best for last) Shino!- how did you become so hot?  
Shino- Do you like dragonflies? (cause I love them and other bugs!)  
Shino- glomps, kisses, then hugs Will you date me?(say yes, OR ELSE!)_

_YukikoluvsShino4Eva_

Itachi: Foolish little brother! You have a question.

Sasuke: Shut it Itachi! I am way hotter than Itachi. I am not fine with him being hotter. I mean look at him. He has wrinkle like lines on his face.

Sakura: Chouji! Ewww! By heart belongs to my beloved Sasuke-kun.

Ino: In your dreams, Billboardbrow!

Naruto: You can not beat me. Dattebayo! I challenge you!

Hinata: _Blushes then faints_

Kiba: Come on Hinata! Could you answer before you pass out? I think I would rather put Akamaru in a tutu.

Neji: Hn. No way!

Tenten: I am not a panda!

Lee: Because she is my lotus blossom and she will love me someday!

Ino: I like Sasuke and I hate Sakura.

Shikamaru: I don't like anything and I don't hate anything. How troublesome.

Chouji: I like food and I hate people who don't love to eat.

Gaara: I would not fill my gourd with fruit punch. How am I suppose to use my sand?

Kankuro: Face paint

Temari: Go die yourself

Orochimaru: Yes I molest children! Mwuahahahaha

Kabuto: I do not fear him, I love him!!!

Kurenai: I don't hate any of my students.

Kakashi: I hate Naruto and I like Sasuke better.

Gai: Lee is my favorite.

Asuma: Hmm I don't hate them but I don't like them either.

Baki: I hate my students.

Shino: I am hot because I wanna be. I was born like that. Yes I like dragonflies and no.

Ino: Billboardbrow! I'm reading the next one.

_To Oreo-san: Sasuke kills you when you try to take over his body.  
Would you rather me call you Roach?? I think Oreo sounds better.  
To Shikamaru-san: Shikatema forever!! glomp  
To Naru-chan: Can you say Dattebayo?? Viz translations suck.  
To Kakashi: Did you know Kakairu is the number one Naruto Yaoi paring?? I hate you for killing Haku-chan, but I'm still one of your fangirls.  
To Kazekage-sama: I shall make you a crown!! And one of those banner thingys!!  
To Itachi-san: Read Broken Glass by distant6. You get your butt whooped by nine year old Naruto. You're going blind by the way.  
To Sasuke-san: Have you read Twilight or New Moon by Stephanie Myers??_

_Liah Cauthon_

Orochimaru (a.k.a Oreo-san): What?! Sasuke don't kill me. You need me. I don't care about the name.

Sasuke:...

Shikamaru: Why are you glomping me?

Naruto: Ok. Dattebayo!

Kakashi: Me and Iruka.. hmm.. i have to think about that.. And I didn't mean to kill Haku. He jumped in front of my attack when I was going for Zabuza.

All: ...

Iruka: Stay away Kakashi!

Gaara: Thank you I guess.

Itachi: I will not be beaten by Naruto!

Sasuke: No.. why??

Kisame: I, Shark boy, will read the next message with my almighty fish powers!

_KONOHA.CHICK91'S BACK!OK OK OK, I HAVE SOME MORE!_

SHIKA-KUN:STAY AWAY FROM TEMARI!YU KNOW YU LOVE INO!OH THAT WASNT THE QUESTION.OK, SO HOW DO YU MAKE YUR HAIR STICK UP LIKE THAT?

SASUKE-KUN:IF YU HAD, I REPEAT, HAD, TO CHOOSE, AND YU MUST CHOOSE, BETWEEN SAKURA OR KARIN WHO WOULD YU CHOOSE...

ITACHI-SAN:WHY ARE YU SUCH A GORGEOUS PUNK?BUT SASUKE IS BETTER!!

FINE SINCE I CANT HAVE SASUKE-KUN, THEN IM GOING FOR SOMEONE ELSE!!

NEJI-KUN!GLOMPS NEJI AND KISSES HIM LIKE CRAZY

KONOHA.CHICK91 

Shikmaru: Another one? How troublesome. Me with Ino. No way. So any ways. I brush it up and gel it for hours and then put it in a ponytail.

Sasuke: ...Sakura...

Sakura: Oh! Sasuke-kun! I knew you loved me!

Itachi: I am gorgeous! Sasuke is not better! He needs more hate!

Neji: _Blush_

Tenten: Get away from my Neji!!!!

Third Hokage: I will read the next one!

All: OMG! YOU'RE DEAD! HOW'D YOU GET HERE???!!!!

Third: I'm a ghosty!

_Sorry for not reviewing earlier, hehe_

Hinata-hime: Naruto's a lost cause and I'm pretty sure you don't end up with him, I'm pretty sure you end up with Kiba. You should run because my friend Kyo wants to molest you ( he stalks you in your sleep ).

Kiba: Do you have fleas?

Orochimaru-sama: You are my favorite pairing with Hinata ( weird isn't it ) I think your snakes are smexy ( not in a dirty way ).

Sasuke: Sorry Sasuke my mommy said I can't talk to emo people only pedos. Your an idiot, you should have stayed with your village.

Naruto: Why aren't you evil? If you were you would be my favorite character.

Kabuto: Even if you die your smexyness will live on!

_Shineko-chan_

Hinata: Umm But I like Naruto-kun. And Kiba-kun is a friend. Umm. O-ok!

Sasuke: I am not an idiot!!

Naruto: Because I'm the main character and the main character is always good unlike somebody here.

Sasuke: Shut up, idiot!

Kabuto: Yes!!!

Jiraiya: I'm going to read the next one.

_Awesome chappie again :) and I have more questions to ask_

Sup worthless saps again,and Lee 3

1.Tsunade, if you were stranded on an island with no food what so ever, would you eat tonton?

2.Neji, how does it feel to be the only character with a manskirt?

3.Kakashi/Gai, how did you become rivals?

4.Kabuto,ever try contacts?

5. LEE! I LOVE YOU!

Phantomdog x3 

Tsunade: Tonton... If I couldn't take starvation then yes.

Tonton: Oink...(Help me)

Neji: It makes me unique and it's not a man skirt! It's a Hyuuga robe thingy!

Kakashi: Sigh. You tell them Gai!

Gai: It all started in our younger youth when Kakashi stepped on my turtle. Then we became rivals.

Kabuto: Contacts? Never heard of them. I don't think we have them.

Tonton: Oink Oink Oink (I'll read next)

_Me again!_

Okay...

Gaara, you are cool. That is all.

Iruka, you really need to lighten up a bit. Why don't you borrow Kakashi's ?

Kakashi, what do you think of the KakaIru fandom? Also, what is your opinion on the KakuSaku and KakaSasu pairings?

Sakura, your hair is pink, and you're cute and all, but you're really narrow minded. Stop trying to beat Naruto up. Stop your Sasuke obsession. Look at what's in front of your nose. And I don't mean at Kakashi's 'Icha Icha Violence' that you stole, either. I can see thru your magazine. Neji is my brother ... O.o

Naruto, you are also cool. And whoever said orange looked bad on you was seriously disturbed.

More when I think it up!

Hinata, will you just ask Naruto out, already?!

_kun'aii_

Gaara: Thank you.

Iruka: O.o

All: O.o

Kakashi: I think that that is wrong. Iruka is a guy and Sasuke and Sakura are kids.

Sakura: I will never!!!!!!!

Neji: I have no brother.

Naruto: Dattebayo!

Akamaru: Woof arf arf woof! (Me next!)

_HI AGAIN EVERYONE!  
hope your all having fun being locked up  
Anyway questions, questions._

Ino: Haha your name means pig XD Anyhoo why do you make fun of Sakura's forehead when yours is like the same size?

Hinata: You've got to be one of my favourite characters. Your so cute :D. I would so glomp you if I wasn't lazy. You should drop hints to Naruto, maybe buy him some ramen or something, but then again he is a bit slow. hehe good luck.

Shikamaru: Yeah you're starting to rub off on me, and my friends get really annoyed when I start to say troublesome, which annoys me because they start complaining. Uh yeah you rock. How can you put up with Ino?

Kiba: Yes dogs are better than cats. Do you like Hinata sisterly or more? Also how does your family train the dogs to be so well behaved and to fight and stuff.

Akamaru: You're so cute AW glomps So cute, so cute. Ok Akamaru what kind of dog should I get? Even though I'm not allowed one, but I'll just sneak it in and hide it.

Ok that's enough tormenting for one morning, till next time  
PS Go die Uchiha (Sasuke not Itachi)   
xx 

_belliesgonnagetcha_

Ino: Yes I know. And I do not. My forehead is smaller.

Hinata: Thank you. Maybe l-later.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Kiba: Go dogs! I like Hinata like more than sisterly. We mostly train them by helping the sense of smell and attacking abilities.

Hinata:_ Not paying attention_

Akamaru: Woof woof arf bark arf woof (thank you. get a nice furry dog like a pomeranian)

Sasuke: I'll read.

_It's Amalinn again.  
Okay, Neji, I'm sorry for saying you look like a girl, but it was for a dare. But you are so hot! I mean, I want to hug you!  
Next, I want to ask Tenten why she wears pink. Any woman who touches my Neji can't wear pink! It is a horrible color! Oh, wait, sorry, Sakura!  
Speaking of Sakura, do people make fun of you because of your hair? Don't meet any goths, they don't like pink!  
And then, Naruto, why orange? You should wear the pink. I know. Blonds deserve pink.  
Luv from Amalinn!  
And Gaara, I baked you some cookies!  
They fell on the floor._

_sootblossomnarutostyle_

Neji: You are forgiven for now.

Tenten: I have other colors too like blue and yellow.

Sakura: No they make fun of my forehead. Ok.

Goths: Get her!!!

Naruto: Orange is my trade mark.

Gaara: Cookies!! NOOOOO!!!

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I had to cram a lot of reviews in here from people. Please send more questions please. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all of you who have been constantly sending these poor captives questions to set them free. I might not be able to update soon because of family stuff so please be patient and wait for the next chapter.

* * *

Naruto: OMG! We're out of ramen! It's the end of the world!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sasuke: It's not the end of the world if you don't have ramen.

Naruto: Shut up teme and read the next question.

Sasuke: Fine dobe.

_OK NINJAS IM STILL HERE!IM TRYING TO GET YU GUYS OUT SO I CAN GO ON A DATE WITH SASUKE-KUN AND NEJI-KUN. AHEM.ANYWAYS.I HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION FOR TENTEN._

_TENTEN-SAN:WHY DONT YU HAVE A LAST NAME?AND IF YU HAD THE CHANCE TO CHOOSE ONE,WHAT WOULD IT BE?? OH BY THE WAY IM STILL GLOMPING AND KISSING NEJI-KUN, WATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT??!!AND IT SEEMS HE LIKES ME TOO COZ HE BLUSHED!SO MOVE OUT THE WAY MISS PANDA!MUAHAHAHA!_

_konoha.chick91_

Tenten: A question for me? Lemme read it. Hmm. I would have to say I would choose the last name _blush_ Hyuuga.

Neji: _Stare_

Tobi: Oooh!!! I want to read the next one. Me! Me!

Akatsuki: Just read the damn thing!

Tobi: Ok Akatsuki-kuns

_HIYA PEOPLES!  
Itachi-You are sex on legs...your voice sounds really hot in the english dub. Oh and what do you think about Uchihacest as a pairing? And ItaNaru?  
Sasuke-I HATE YOU! Oh and i wrote a story about you. My reason why you're so emo. You suck. Oh and What do you Think about the Uchihacest and SasuNaru pairings? Oh and Throw NaruSasu pairing in there too.  
Naruto-You are awesome! (hugs Naruto) I wish you were my little brother!  
Orochimaru- I HATE YOU TOO! YOU MOLEST KABUTO! AND THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU! AND PLUS YOU'RE JUST LIKE MICHAEL JACKSON AND I HATE HIM!  
Kabuto-You're awesome. And you should be paired with Itachi, not Orochimaru. :)  
Ino-I hate you! You're mean to Chouji.  
Chouji-You're awesome too. :) So what's your favorite candy?  
Shikamaru-SQUEE! (molests Shika) Sorry about that. I just had to do it. Umm..you rock. Oh and will you go out with me?  
Hehe...the crazy person is going...BUT I'LL BE BACK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_femaleodd_

Tobi: Itachi-kun! You have a question!

Itachi: Shut up, Tobi! Thank you femaleodd. What I think about the pairing ItaNaru and the Uchisacest? I love em!

Sasuke/ Naruto: O.o Run!!!!!

Itachi: Of course! I'm kidding! I despise them. I Uchiha Itachi am not gay and I hate my foolish brother.

Sasuke: Don't hate me, femaleodd! Hate him! Just like my brother, I hate the Uchihacest and that dobe Naruto.

Naruto: Dattebayo! I am awesome! Give me ramen!

Orochimaru: You hate me cause I molest Kabuto? Kabuto enjoys it. Don't you.

Kabuto: Yes, Orochimaru-sama. Thank you femaleodd-san. I will not go with Itachi. I am faithful to Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru: Good boy.

Ino: I hate that pig Chouji so just hate me.

Chouji: I am so awesome. My favorite candy is gummy bears. So chewy.

Shikamaru: I just got molested by a person who doesn't even exist in the Naruto universe. I'm sorry. Can't date you. You ain't real in my world.

Tsunade: I guess I'll (hic) read (hic) again (hic)

Shizune: Tsunade-sama?! Are you drunk?

Tsunade: Maybe (hic)

_I'M BACK. With more questions._

_Sakura: You didn't answer this last time, so I'm asking again. Are you aware of the fact that there is a fanbase for the pairing of you and Orochimaru?_

_Sasuke: You have a striking resemblance to a cockatoo, did you know that?_

_Tobi: Are you Obito? ...Also, you're a good boy! hug_

_Ino: What's up with calling Sakura billboard brow n' stuff, her foreheads not any bigger than your's. 0o Seriously, go be friends and have a sleepover or something._

_kirokokori_

Sakura: Umm. I didn't know that. I will now protest against them. Mwuahahah!!

Naruto: Sakura-chan... so scary...

Sasuke: Why do people say that I look like a bird or chicken?!

Itachi: Because you have the hair style of one.

Sasuke: Go drop dead

Tobi: I'm not this Obito person. I'm Tobi.

Kakashi: Yes. He isn't. Obito died many years ago after being crushed by a boulder saving my life. I have a feeling that he's haunting me.

Obito's Ghost: Kakashi...Kakashi...

Ino: Well her forehead is huge. I will never be her friend until she gives up on Sasuke-kun.

Sakura: I will never Ino-pig.

Ino: Billboardbrow

Sakura: Pig.

Kiba: Yahoo! I'm going to read the next one no matter what!

_Hi guys sorry your stuck in there but i have questions  
but how come Haku is int in there?_

_Sasuke: why did you start wereing that black jumpsuit its cool and all but we have anofe guys in jumpsuits like the dorks in green._

_Itatch: did you see that fanflash video on youtube? it tells why you killed your clan aparently you were dancing and singing and Sasuke recorded it with a web cam and so you killed your clan so they couldnt see it. your so ridiculus. Someone promised Sasuke candy._

_Shino: do you give flees to Akamoru._

_Kiba: does Akamoru get flees from Shino._

_Gai: r u gay or is Rock Lee secretly your son._

_Rock Lee: How many eyebrows do u have on your fourhead, wut did u steal Zabuza's_

_Tsunade: im glad you became Hokage and not The Pervy Sage! you need to hit him ounce in a wile._

_Naruto: you look alot better with your headband around you neck._

_sorry if my 2nd question was long  
oh ya and Gaara is cute  
NARUTO LOVING PERSON  
Ink'd Wings _

* * *

Haku is not in here because he's dead. I could have gotten him as a ghost but he was busy with Zabuza.

* * *

Sasuke: The black jumpsuit that I wore during the Chunnin Exams? Oh that. Kakashi-sensei gave that to me during the training that we were going through. 

Itachi: No I have not. I will go see that video even if it kills me.

Sasuke: Yeah!

Shino: ...maybe...

Kiba: Wait a minute. You're the one giving Akamaru all the fleas?

Shino:...maybe...

Kiba: Answer me!

Shino: ...maybe...

Gai: I could be gay but youth will continue. I wish he was.

Lee: Gai Senesei

Gai: Lee

Lee: Gai Sensei

Gai: Lee

Lee: I'll tell you my secret. I shaved off Zabuza's and Gaara's eyebrows and glued them onto mine.

Tsunade: Thank you. I will. Hey, Jiraiya! Get over here.

Jiraiya: Why?

Tsunade: Because I told you to.

Jiraiya: Fine

Tsunade: _Hits him_

Naruto: I do? I should wear it like that then.

Sasuke: I will read the next one so I can hurt my brother afterwards.

_Hi it is I IAg also known as KikaiHatake, oo I love these things...I love Naruto..I also love NejiTen and Kakashi but that's just me rambling..I'm going to ask the girls questions  
Temari- I agree with YukikoluvsShino4Eva DIE! Tenten is better than you! Oh yeah... about your whole thing with Shikamaru..why don't you leave him alone and let him stay with Ino? And why you wear that STUPID voodo doll hair style?  
Ino- WHY SASUKE!?!? His hair looks like a frickin chicken! plus Sakura is totally your best friend...you know it  
Sakura- your forehead is not that big. And why are you so cruel to poor Lee TT he's totally devoted to you..not that i'm saying go out with him just respect him! (I love SasSak )  
Hinata- Why do you chase after that ramen eating machine and not even tell him you like him when you have teammates that care about you?  
Tenten- totally my fav!! X3 Do you like Neji? Be honest..  
Tsunade- Did you like Orochimaru when you were genin? Did you ever like Jiraiya?  
Anko- I HATE YOU! DIE! PAINFULLY!  
Kurenai- How does it feel knowing that in your future you'll be with Asuma?_

_Inu Anime Girl_

Temari: Make me! My mom put my hair into this style and I've been wearing it since.

Ino: But Sasuke-kun is hot! Sakura is no longer my friend.

Sakura: Thank you. Because Lee is creepy but I do treat him nicely later on.

Hinata: Because Naruto-kun is nice and I like Shino-kun a-and Kiba-kun as f-friends.

Tenten: Yes.

Tsunade: I liked Orochimaru when I was little but now I hate him. I never liked Jiraiya.

Anko: Well I hate you too.

Kurenai: I guess I'm happy.

Ino: I guess I'll read the next one.

_Back! I'm gonna be playing end-of-the world with you guys this time. You know the rules, right? If it was the end of the world and no-one would ever know your preference on the questions I throw at you ... You have to tell the truth, and NO chickening out. You guys are such . You don't bother with most of my questions. So answer or be glomped[gets ready to glomp nearest cast member_

_Kakashi, who would you rather kiss? Gai, Lee, Sakura or Orochimaru? I know, I know, but you gotta answer ...  
Sakura, would you rather kiss Itachi or Chouji?  
Itachi, would you rather kiss your reflection, Kakashi or Iruka?  
Sasuke, what would your sexy jutsu be?  
Third's ghost, would you rather Tsunade or Deidara?  
Tenten, would you rather kill Neji or kill yourself?  
Naruto, would you rather stop wearing orange, stop eating ramen or kiss Neji?  
And to all the senseis out there, if you had to date one of your students, who would it be. You can't back out!_

_That is all.  
Kun' _

Naruto: Oh No! The message machine is back.

Kakashi: Hmm. I would rather kiss Sakura because I'm straight and she is a girl.

Sakura: I would rather kiss Itachi cause he's hot but not as hot as Sasuke.

Itachi: I would kiss my reflection becuase I look better than the other two.

Sasuke: I guess long raven hair big bust and an ass to boot.

Third's Ghost: I guess Tsunade.

Tenten: I'd rather kill myself than kill by beloved Neji.

Naruto: I would rather stop wearing orange cause I love ramen and I hate neji.

Kurenai: I guess it would be Shino becuase he doesn't annoy me as much as Kiba.

Asuma: I guess Ino cause she's the only female.

Gai: I would date my precious Lee.

Kakashi: Sakura.

Baki: Temari.

* * *

Thank you for the messages. Please send more. 


End file.
